


Jorleesi Jingles

by magnetgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Genre, Christian Holidays, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, Time Travel, Winter Jorleesi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: a playlist for Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen as they travel through different genres on the Winter Solstice
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Winter Jorleesi 2020





	Jorleesi Jingles

**Author's Note:**

> I had ambitions to make a fanvid for "Winter Song" in which after their tragic ending in Westeros, Daenerys and Jorah travel forward in time and space, find each other, fall in love all over again, and live happily. But I fell behind and didn't have the time to gather all the footage I'd need to make that vid. In its place I offer a playlist for my idea. Here, our doomed lovers travel through a few different genres in their modern au.

**In which we begin with a game of thrones**

  * _Forgive Me_ ; Ramin Djqwadi
  * _The Queen and the Soldier_ ; Suzanne Vega
  * _King and Lionheart_ ; Of Monsters and Men



These three songs evoke canon. It's a bit sad that the only song on the various official soundtracks that is _only_ concerned with Jorah and Daenerys is the one in which they are torn apart. But it also fitting, particularly for my genre-hopping plot line. The latter two songs are both about devotion to title, ruler, duty, and heart. 

**In which we ask a question**

  * _Winter Song_ ; Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson



Winter is my favorite season. It's cold and dark and mean and much can get lost in the snow and wind and silence. But winter is a promise. This song asks "is love alive?"

**In which love proves more powerful than any god, including death, time, and reality**

  * _Any Other_ World; Mika
  * _Cosmic Love_ ; Florence + The Machine



I love every alternate universe story. I love reading them, writing them, and crafting them. It requires us to break down our favorite characters and relationships and stories to their bones and when I do, I learn so much about why I love them in the first place. These two songs are about love and about identity. The magic of the Winter Solstice propels our lovers through time and space.

**In which Westeros is a Western**

  * _Believing_ ; Charles Esten, Lennon & Maisy
  * _Blue Christmas_ ; Johnny Cash



Disney+ gave me Iain Glen and horses, with a hefty side of sorrow, and I had to include a nod to that. Young widow Daenerys inherits her husband's horse farm, and the charming trainer who works there. Jorah introduces Daenerys to the healing power of horses. 

**In which Gotham's dark knight falls in love with a thief**

  * _Face to Face_ ; Siouxsie and the Banshees
  * _Undone_ ; FFH



BatCat has been an OTP of mine _forever_ so this has been on my mind since Iain was cast in _Titans_. Jorah!Bruce and Daenerys!Selina dance around a relationship. "Face to Face" was written for the film _Batman Returns_ , which takes place at Christmas.

**In which Dany falls in love with her professor**

  * _cardigan_ ; Taylor Swift
  * _Mess_ ; Ben Folds



Exploiting the age gap for _dramaz_! "cardigan" is from college student Dany's perspective, "Mess" from Professor Mormont's. I imagine Jon Snow as the 'he' in the second verse, it reminds me of Jorah telling Jon to keep his sword and give it to his son (SIGH). 

**In which Jorah does not understand social media**

  * [_Last Christmas_ ; Emilia Clarke](https://youtu.be/7SFtYd1mWgs)
  * _Last Christmas_ ; Wham!
  * _Last Christmas_ ; The Music Collective



Daenerys is an influencer with a massive following on instagram in a battle for dominance with various Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons, Tyrells, Martells, Greyjoys, Tullys etc. They are all tasked with singing a holiday song and whoever gets the most hits can claim themselves king or queen of Christmas. Jorah doesn't know what any of that means, but he's determined to help her win. Emilia's version of the song is not available on Spotify so I included the original and an instrumental cover. 

**In which Dany is alone on Christmas**

  * _The Sound of Silence;_ Nouela
  * _Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24_ ; Trans Siberian Orchestra



**In which Jorah is alone on Christmas**

  * _The Sound of Silence_ ; Disturbed
  * _Snowfall on Christmas Eve_ ; The Rossman Ensemble



"The Sound of Silence" is about the breakdown of communication. Daenerys and Jorah's story arc is about trust and both struggle with impulsivity and intimacy. I chose two covers because this story is about 'covers' of the characters in other contexts. 

**In which Dany and Jorah are an old (happily) married couple**

  * _Falling Slowly_ ; Glen Hansard, Markéta Irglová
  * _Winter Wonderland;_ Ella Fitzgerald



If Jorah and Daenerys were allowed to explore their relationship without questions of succession, war, slavery, monsters, treachery and all the rest— they would still struggle because life is a progression of imperfect moments. But they would live imperfectly ever after.

**In which love is alive**

  * _I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)_ ; Anotnia Thomas, Freya Mavor, George MacKay, Jane Horrocks, Kevin Guthrie, Peter Mullan



This song perfectly encapsulates my above conclusion, and is a tribute to Jorah and Daenerys, through the ages. 


End file.
